


We Need an Army

by xt1me



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Potental crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the end of BtVS three (unnamed OC) magic users stumble across an apocalypse that everyone managed to miss. With a wave of invincible enemies about to be summoned they're going to need help. But where can they get an army in just two days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need an Army

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a idea for a prequel to a massive crossover I'll never write (a'la the Halloween episode) than a story in it's own right. I got the idea when I was watching con videos on YouTube. 
> 
> If this inspires anybody feels free to write your own version of what happens next.  
> In fact, please write your own version of what happens next.

_Thud_

"Careful with that! You know how much trouble we had to go through to get that book."

**^Well fat lot of good it did. It just keeps going on about 'a never ending hungry legion' and 'no power on the invaded sphere can harm them'. It's useless.^**

"Well it's the only written record we have of when the gate was opened, it’s one of the only things we have to go on."

**^They used a hero summoned from another world! Unless you have one of those lying around I don't think this is going to be a whole lot of help. Besides, they were only dealing with 3 key stones. We know for a fact the SBG's have at least 10. Possibly all 12.^**

"SBGs?"

**^Stupid bad guys^**

"...."

**^Well I have to call them something since we don't even know who these guys are.^**

 

_Silence, save for the turning of pages._

 

*Arrrg!*

"Did you find something?"

*No. That's what's annoying me the most about all this. Any other self-respecting doomsday cult would have at least shouted about who they are or how we'll all pay or _something_. At the very least we should have their _names_! I can't even find a credit trail for these guys. How, exactly, did we end up with _smart_ people who want to end the world?*

"Look , at least we have the gateway talisman."

**^So when the doorway opens we get to be the first to die. Great. Face it, we're out of time. Even Willow Rosenberg wouldn't be able to get an army here in two days. And there aren't exactly a lot of weapons out there made of meteor iron. Which is something we don't even know will work.^**

*Why did it have to be _this_ weekend? I have stuff to do.*

"Alright, both of you shut up. You! Stop telling us we're doomed. We're not dead yet and we have two whole days to think of something. We'll figure it out. Any you! Stop complaining about missing that stupid geek thing. The end of the world is a little bit more important."

*I'm on the committee! Do you have any idea how many people will be _there_ this weekend? This is going to be the biggest cosplay convention in the US! They'll be _hundreds_ of people. Do you have _any_ idea just how much- how many...

How...

Wait.

That's it.*

"What?"

*Hundreds of people; practically an army.*

**^So what, it's not like they could do anything.^**

*Not as they are, no. Do you remember hearing about that Halloween spell in Sunnydale? The one where everyone turned into their costumes?*

"Didn't you do a report on that?"

* _Yes_! That's how I know it'll work*

**^Ok, I'm completely lost.^**

*Hundreds, no _thousands_ of people in costumes. All in the one place. All of them dressed as people who don't exist in this world. We can change them into their costumes characters and then all we need to do is point them in the right direction.*

"That ... seems a bit unethical, they won’t know what's happening. Besides, we can hardly enchant everyone's costume when they're all bringing their own."

*We don't need to mark the costumes, we can mark the _passes_.*

**^Passes?^**

*The convention passes. I know where they're being stored. They’re going to be handed out tomorrow.*

**^Do you even know how to cast the spell?^**

*I'm pretty sure. Besides it's powered by Janus, the Roman god of doorways. If any deity is going to be pissed at an army barging it's way into this dimension it is going to be him.*

"Um, I hate to be the pessimistic one since that job's taken-"

**^Thanks^**

"-but are you sure you'll have the power to pull this off? We don't have a hellmouth here to boost things."

*Are you kidding? Do you have any idea the amount of effort that goes into those costumes? Some of them _definitely_ count as Masterworks*

**^Which means what exactly?^**

*Masterworks are one of the easiest things to enchant. Even if someone doesn't have a lick of magical talent, you pour your soul into a masterwork. That kind of thing leaves a mark. Done properly it'll amplify any spell cast on it.*

"I still don't like the sound of casting a spell on a bunch of people without their knowledge… but it does sound like it just might work."

**^Well, look at it this way, if we don't they'll be some of the first to die anyway. But how exactly are you planning to get everyone 'pointing in the right direction'? And, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't there going to people dressed as villains at this thing. How are we going to convince everyone not to fight each other.^**

*A telepathy spell!*

"Oh, no way. Don't look at me. There is no way I could reach that many people and try to explain things. And there's no way I could force them."

*How about some sort of generic message. Something like; sorry for grabbing you but we needed an army on short notice so we grabbed at random. These are the bad guys and they'll kill everything in their path. Please don't kill anyone except them as we're pretty sure something bad will happen. Oh! And don't worry if you see doubles of yourselves, they're just you from a different timeline or dimension or something.*

**^Doubles?^**

*There's going to be more than one of the popular characters*

"I might be able to send some sort of message like that. If I just send the information and let the receiver interpret it, it could convince them to help us. And the actual people will still be inside somewhere, like a conscience. Maybe that'll help."

**^So we're really going to do this?^**

*So far it's our best plan.*

**^Our only plan.^**

"Two days. We better get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Apr 26, 2014


End file.
